Cute baby bear Gets adopted
by gladionxdarkeon10
Summary: a baby bear is adopted,totally kid freindly


was a sunny day at the orphange for young pokemon, a lady was walking towards the door and she entered the building, closing the door behind her as she walked in with a grin.

"I'm finally here." she said happily in her kind voice.

The lady appeared to be eighteen years old, she had long blonde hair and violet eyes, she wore a purple shirt with lettering on the front that read "I Love Life" in pink letters, blue jeans and sporty tenny shoes, her height was five feet and five inches tall. She spotted a man in the room, the man appeared to be thirty years old with short brown hair and green eyes, he was six feet tall and wore a blue suited uniform, the man quickly noticed the girl and smiled.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Richard Kennedy, head of the orphange for pokemon, are you here to adopt a pokemon as your child?" said Richard professionally.

"I'm May Summers, we spoke on the phone." said May with a chuckle.

May held out her hand to shake Richards, he extended his hand and grabbed hers, shaking it as every other friendly handshake was suppose to be like, they let go of their hands and Richard lead May down a hallway.

"How long has this place been in business?" asked May curiously.

"This place started business eighty years ago, and every thirty years or more we remodel the building, we just remodeled seven years ago." explained Richard as he felt like a historian.

Richard came across a room that he and May just stopped right in front of, the room was filled with young pokemon, some appeared to be preteens or barely teenagers, the rest of them were little kids, appearing to be ten and younger. May was thrilled at the sight of all the cute little pokemon in the room, a warm smile on her face.

"Choose anyone you like, May." said Richard softly.

May looked around the room, she wanted to choose the cutest one out of the bunch, a cute charmander was spotted playing with some friends of his but she was still looking, a pikachu was spotted laughing at a bulbasaur who was making silly noises. May turned her head to face Richard.

"Which one is the youngest?" asked May feeling undecided.

"The youngest one we have here is eight years old." said Richard pointing out the youngest one.

May turned to look at the youngest one and was overflowed with adoration, the youngest pokemon she saw was a cute teddiursa, the teddiursa was spotted sitting all alone, he was by himself near the couch with a curious expression on his face. The teddiursa was about two feet and four inches tall, his head reached May's lower thigh.

"That teddiursa is a boy, his name is Buster." said Richard with a grim look.

"Where did you find the cutie?" asked May cutely.

Richard took a deep breath and let it out, he tried to look cheerful before he could say anything to May.

"We found Buster wondering around outside by himself, we found out his mother was killed in a forest fire when he was a baby, he's been with us since age four." said Richard quietly.

After hearing the story about Buster's past, she made her decision. May wanted to adopt Buster the teddiursa, the little bear cub raised his and noticed May looking at him with a motherly smile, he blushed deep pink.

"Hey Buster, could you come over here please?" asked Richard politely.

Buster hopped off the couch and ran towards Richard, he reached the spot where May was standing at and waited for Richard to say something, an adorable grin on his face. May bent down and grabbed Buster by the waist, lifting him up into her loving arms as she hugged him.

"Richard, this pretty girl is hugging me, I kinda like it, who is she?" asked Buster in his child like voice.

The sound of Buster's voice was child like and sounded like he's chuckling with every word he said. May kissed him on the cheek, making Buster smile and his adorable dark eyes sparkle, he giggled cutely.

"Guess what Buster, your getting adopted today, the lady here is May, she's going to be your momma." said Richard eagerly.

A cute grin spread across Buster's face, he leaned his head on May's big chest, her boobs were big and soft, feeling like a pillow to him. Buster hugged her back, nuzzling his head with a giggle.

"Yay, I get a mommy." said Buster eagerly.

May was happy as a puppy play fetch, she smiled and gave Buster a gentle ear rub, the feeling of his ear being rubbed by such gentle hands was relaxing, he giggled adorably and enjoyed the feeling.

"That feels good, momma." murred Buster gently.

"May since we've done paper work and everything there needs to be done, he's all yours so take care of Buster, I'm gonna miss the little tike." said Richard with a smile. "Godd luck to you, Buster."

As May turned and walked down the hallway, the little bear cub waved good bye to Richard, now that Buster has himself a mother, he can live the rest of his life in safety at his new home. May reached the door and opened it, closing the door behind her, carrying her new pokemon child.

"How far to our home, momma?" asked Buster curiously.

"It's not that far from here, your gonna love your new home." said May in a cute tone.

She walked the whole way towards her house while she carried Buster in her arms, he felt excited to have a new home and a mother to care for him. Buster suddenly caught sight of May's big breast, her boobs were really big, probably larger than usual, he blushed a deeper shade of pink with a smile, he layed his head on them to rest his head.

"Mommy, what is love?" asked Buster adorably.

"Love is when you care about someone really much, when you love someone, you wanna do anything for the one you love. I love you, which is why I chose to adopt you, that's an example." said May explaining it all to him.

Buster managed to understand every word May said, even the meaning of her explanation to love. May grinned and nuzzled her head against his cheek, making him giggle even more. Buster smiled happily, he seemed to love being loved on by May, her loving nature made him feel safe and happy.

"That tickles mommy." giggled Buster in his cute voice.

"Oh, your ticklish?" said May playfully.

May began to move her hand down to Buster's stomach, she start to gently tickle him, playfully giggling as he squirmed from being tickled by his human mother, his laugh was cute and adorable, so was his smile.

"Hahahahaha, mommy your making my belly all tickley." laughed Buster happily.

May only tickled him lightly so Buster wouldn't squirm to much and fall, he was giggling from her playful touch. Buster kicked his feet, he was laughing and squirming like any other kid would when their being tickled.

"Whose my cuddley bear cub?" said May playfully.

"I am." said Buster still giggling.

"Who wants a kiss from mommy?" said May giggling.

"I do." laughed Buster.

May stopped tickling Buster and planted a kiss on his lips, her lips were planted on his. Buster wanted to fight it off but quickly gave in, feeling mesmerized by his first kiss, they held the kiss and every second that kiss passed by was heaven to Buster, he couldn't get enough of his first kiss. May finally pulled away and smiled, giving him a lovable hug.

"That's my good boy." said May in a cute voice.

They came to a stop, both of them arrived at the entrance to May's town, smiles lighting up their faces as May walked towards the direction of her home. Buster saw each house they passed by, the neighborhood was beautiful, each house had a beautiful garden or a beautiful looking home, the sight of the neighborhood only made Buster smile excitedly.

"Where's your house, mommy?" asked Buster curiously.

"Right here." answered May pointing to the house she stopped in front of.

The house May and Buster stood in front of was a beautiful brick house, she walked towards the door and went inside, closing the door behind her as she made her way to the couch and plopped on top of it, hugging Buster closely to her and nuzzling his head.

"Welcome to your new home, my little cuddley bear." said May in a cute tone of voice.

Buster felt safe and secure in his new home, his new mother began to stroke his belly gently, making him murr in relaxed tone. May just wanted to snuggle her adopted bear cub all day, she couldn't get enough of how cute he is, she suddenly started to feel some heat building up in her body, making her feel hot.

"Is it hot in here to you?" asked May.

"I feel fine." said Buster as he felt no body heat rising up.

May started to remove her shirt, after she removed it, her big boobs were exposed, her breast size was 106 cm, cup size DD-E or larger. Buster was now completely mesmerized at the size of May's massive sized boobs, he blushed with a curious expression.

"Wow." said Buster amazed.

"Wow what?" asked May when she realized what Buster meant.

It was the size of May's breast that caught Buster's full attention. May smiled playfully at him, she knew what he meant by what he said just now, she knew that her boobs somehow hypnotized him enough to make him stair at them without looking away for a second.

"I see you noticed my milk junkies." said May in a sexy tone.

Buster nodded his head, the sight of her boobs would hypnotize any man nearby. May wiggled her chest and they bounced, making Buster's head stair at the them and he moved his head in the direction of where they moved when suddenly a hardening feeling grew inside him, now his hardening feeling stopped as May staired at his six inched long shaft, the sight of his cock was making May turned on, she smiled playfully at Buster. Buster looked up at May, he was curious in what would happen next.

"I see my little cub is excited, I can fix that." said May playfully.

May layed Buster on the couch, sitting next to her, she leaned her head down and suddenly wrapped her mouth around his entire length, her mouth engulfed his whole shaft as she started sucking him off. Buster moaned in pleasure, he never felt anything like this before, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his little body.

"Mommy, your mouth is tickling my wee wee." moaned Buster as he felt his lower body tingle with pleasure.

Buster was feeling turned on as he experience his first blow job, he giggled cutely as May licked the underside of his cock, which made Buster giggle even more. Small amounts of heat builded up in his balls, he moaned in pleasured tone as May's tongue tickled his shaft, tension slowly building up in his balls.

"Oh mommy, my body feels all tingly." moaned Buster now showing a smile on his face.

All of Buster's moaning of pleasure just made May suck harder but a little gently, making sure she won't hurt his cock. May was just licking and sucking him off, making Buster's legs become slightly stiff.

"Mommy something feels weird but it kinda feels good." gasped Buster as the feeling of his climax started building up.

May started bobbing her head up and down as she knew that Buster's orgasm was getting closer, he curled his toes a little in pleasure, twitching his feet slightly as the pleasure increased. Buster was in heaven as his climax quickly builded up, he was blushing deep pink, a pleasured smile spread across his face, since Buster is young and little, his climax from his first blow job was building faster, he began to puck his hips as his first orgasm took control of his little body.

"Momma, I'm gonnna...gonna...I'm gonna pee." moaned Buster his lower body tingling with massive pleasure.

Buster blasted his hot seed into May's mouth, she tasted his honey sweet cum and swallowed it, she swallowed his load greedily until his peak subsided, since he's young his flow didn't last long, it lasted for a minute. May pulled her mouth off but Buster's shaft was still hard and ready for more.

"What happend mommy?" asked Buster panting lightly, his cheeks still blushing deep pink.

"You just had your first orgasm, you didn't pee in my mouth, you cummed in my mouth. When you feel that tingling feeling, you cum this white stuff called sperm, it's supposed to feel good." said May explaining what happend.

"I like orgasms, could we do it again?" asked Buster smiling.

May nodded her head and started to take off her shoes and socks, placing them on the floor, then she started to pull her pants and underwear off, exposing her wet, dripping hole. She smiled playfully at Buster. May layed back and on the couch, giggling playfully.

"Put your cute bear cock in my hole." said May playfully as she instructed him what to do.

Buster walked up to May and crawled on top of her, placing his shaft all the way into her vagina, he moaned at the soft feeling of her inner walls surrounding his length.

"Oh mommy, what do I do now?" giggled Buster in pleasure.

"You go in and out, keep going and don't stop." said May moaning.

Buster did as he's told and slowly thrusted his cock in and out of May, he moaned as he felt pleasure heat up his body like before. May's insides were squeezing his shaft, they squeezed harder and harder with each thrust from Buster, he moaned in pleasure as his whole body tingled from bliss.

"Oh mommy, this feels good, your body makes me feel all good inside." said Buster moaning playfully.

"Oh yeah, that's good Buster, keep going." moaned May lustfully.

Even though Buster was a virgin, he was feeling his whole body tingle with pleasure as he kept thrusting in and out of his adoptive mother. Buster was moaning as heat and tension slowly builded up in his body, he had no idea how good he's gonna feel when he blows his load hard into May.

"This is tickling my body, this could be a while." moaned Buster in his cute voice.

"Oh yeah, faster Buster, go faster for mommy." moaned May placing her hands over Buster's shoulders for support.

Buster did as he's told and went faster, applying more pressure to his thrusts which made May and him more horny. The sight of Buster's smile was cute, his eyes had a warm expression in them as he felt really horny inside, to him it felt like someone was massaging the insides of his sex organs, he was feeling warm and tingly. May started to rub his shoulders, using her thumbs to rub his soft nipples which tickled Buster's chest, making him moan louder.

"Buster, ohhhhh my god, how do you feel?" moaned May curiously.

"Hot and wet, but in a good way." giggled Buster playfully with a moan.

The tension and heat of Buster's pleasure began to increase, he pounded his shaft into May harder, starting to thrust at rapid speed. May rubbed his hardening nipples eagerly, the pleasurable feeling in her body was kicking in as did Buster's body. Buster was in a world of high pleasure, he kept on thrusting in and out at rapid, lightning speed, he thrusted as hard as he could, the both of them bucking their hips against eachother.

"Mommy, I feel something is about to coming out." moaned Buster loudly.

"That's good, ohhhh ahhhh, your gonna cum real soon." moaned May almost screaming in pleasure.

Massive tension was building in Buster's balls, his balls were boiling with fresh and hot pokemon seed just screaming to come out of his little body. May arched her back, cocking her head back as she was reaching her orgasm really fast, she couldn't wait for Buster to blow his sweet load in her hot and sexy body, she held him so close to her body that Buster could only thrust in and out hard.

"Ohhhhh Buster, shoot your cum into mommy." screamed May in pleasure.

"MOOOOOOOOMY." screamed Buster in loud pleasured tone.

Buster shoved his cock all the way in May's body and came hard inside her, her insides squeezed his shaft so hard that it wasn't long until she came hard too. Buster came long and harder than before as May's juices tickled his balls, the both of them came for what felt like forever until their orgasms came to a holt. Buster suddenly felt woozy and collapsed on top of May, his length slowly shrunk back into his tired body as May picked him up by the waist and held him closely to her body in a hug, his head resting on her massive boobs as if they were a pillow.

About an hour or two later Buster woke up and found himself in May's arms, she smiled at him as Buster opened his mouth wide in a big yawn, no matter what Buster did he looked cute and adorable when he did whatever, his yawning made him look even cuter as his yawn subsided and he showed a cute grin at his mother, hugging her back.

"So how did it feel when you were inside me and blown your load?" asked May her voice still sexy.

"It tickled me inside." said Buster in his cute voice.

May leaned in and planted another kiss on Buster's lips, this time they held it for a long time, it was an adorable sight for a hot teenage girl to kiss a cute bear cub on the lips, the two finally pulled their lips away and Buster rested his head back on May's breast, her boobs were softer than a pillow, the soft boobs made Buster feel woozy again and he started to fall asleep.

"I love you, momma!" said Buster as he closed his eyes, falling fast asleep.

"Momma loves you too, honey bear!" said May cutely as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Buster looked cute when he's asleep in May's arms, she held him as if she was his birth mother, she rubbed his back gently to relax Buster in his sleep. May knew something about what happend today, she gained a lover and a son, she also became Buster's first love, including his mother. May smiled as she knew now that she's a mother, she's gonna take special care of her sweet little bear cub son. May Put her nipple,still hard After the aftermath of her session with buster.Put her nipple to his mouth.

Once he woke up he started suckling. Making May Wet by the minute. she Wanted To suck His shaft But he was to tired to get erect in the first place.she laid him on the couch and went into her room and went to sleep.

THE END

 **Authors note's:Thia fanfiction is The Work of 3 days of constant writing and editing Please I know there is constructive critism** **But this took a long time to write i was writing this Before i started working on the final chapter of a series i started called** **A feeling of overwhelming Plesure. you should check it out There is 2 chapters of non stop suspense and drama but its m rated for a reason Skip over the ending part of the first chapter if you dont wanna be Sick.**


End file.
